


两个在事后抽烟的男人

by ElfieTera



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieTera/pseuds/ElfieTera
Summary: 小破车，小破船，开起来，动起来。





	两个在事后抽烟的男人

凌晨大约三点钟左右，柳生坐起来，扭亮床头灯，点起一支烟。雨一直在下，夜很静，他听见雨淋在香樟树叶上的声音。他吐出一口烟，隔着烟雾，看不清侧脸。  
“嗯？吵到你了？”  
“啊，有点。”仁王抓住他的胳膊爬起来，顺势靠过去，“给我一口。”  
烟嘴还带着湿润的痕迹。仁王拿住他的手，就着抽了一口，微微眯起眼，自然地把头靠到他肩上。他的头发蓬松地搭在他的颈窝，痒痒的，有点刺。  
柳生拉起被子，盖住两人。  
“明天有工作吗？”他问。  
“嗯，我想想……大概忙完了，这阵子。”  
“常常加班？”  
“是啊。”  
“啊，抱歉。今天稍微有点久，累到你了吧。”  
“没有啊……”他的手不经意伸向柳生，“很舒服啊。柳生，一直都很温柔啊。”  
“谢谢。”柳生一边这样说着，一边攥住了仁王蠢蠢欲动的手。  
“喂，再来一次吧。柳生。”他特意压低了声音，凑到他耳边。那只被按住的手，不依不饶地，在他掌心轻轻挠着。  
“……”  
烟还剩半截，柳生又抽了一口，摁灭。对上那跃跃欲试的眼神，他在心里叹了口气，扭暗台灯。  
“睡吧。”他轻轻揉了揉他的头发，然后先躺下了。

两个人在黑暗中并排躺着，阖着眼。仁王先是把一条腿搭在柳生腰上，没过一会儿，整个人挂了上去，磨蹭他，一下，又一下。  
夜昏沉沉的，雨照旧下着。香樟树枝拍打着阳台的玻璃。  
“你还住那儿？”柳生先开了口，“我是说，吉祥寺那边。”  
“是啊。怎么样，下次去我那儿？”  
“有搬家的打算吗？”  
“……puri。”  
黑暗中，听柳生笑了一下：“我就随口一问。抱歉，仁王君。”  
“啊，可恶……”  
“抱歉，抱歉。嘶——！”  
仁王猛地凑过去，轻咬一口他的喉结，又在齿印上舔了一下。  
柳生没再跟他客气，伸手探向他。之前他已经替他清理妥当，但过度使用的括约肌依然松软着。他耐心扩张，等它到合适的湿度和热度，然后插了进去。  
刚进入的时候，仁王闷哼一声，像个小动物一样呜咽出来，双手搂住他的脖子，头贴住他，拱来拱去。柳生紧紧箍住他的腰，下身缓慢而用力地抽插着。他的腰一直很细，从少年时代起就是那样。  
察觉到他的鼻息在脖颈边，潮湿而热促，柳生低下头，问他：“接吻吗？”  
于是就接吻了。  
两个人对彼此已经很熟悉了，角度或力度都恰到好处。今天已经做过好多次了。此时，就像一场余兴，不急不徐地，缱绻地品尝着对方的味道。  
雨湿淋淋地下着。他们肌肤相贴，浑身滚烫，像被雨淋湿了。  
“……刚才……是在邀请我吗……？”  
“……没有。”  
“……明明……一个人住却挑选了双人床……啊！”仁王还想再说下去，却被顶到敏感处，一声急促的呻吟脱口而出。  
于是他再无暇说下去，或是，放任自己沉溺在体内卷涌不息的爱潮中。  
柳生的味道彻底覆盖住他。  
香根草的味道。

那天他们睡到中午才起。柳生端着南瓜奶油浓汤进门时，仁王睡眼惺忪地抱着枕头靠在床头，看上去乖极了；身上的吻痕和指印还新鲜，衬着他的白色皮肤，显得刺眼而暧昧。柳生垂下眼，只管把汤递给他。  
仁王有点猫舌头，小口小口地喝着汤。柳生坐在床边看着他。昨天晚上结束之后，他换了床单，鼻间有淡淡皂香。下了一天一夜的雨已经停了，打开窗，清澈的空气吹送进来，带着湿漉漉的泥土的味道。

“吃饱了！”仁王把汤碗递回给他。  
柳生自然地接过来，把剩下的小半碗喝掉了。  
“还睡吗？”他问道。  
仁王摇摇头：“晚上还有点事，等会儿就该回去了。”  
“我送你吧。”  
“免了，你忙你的吧。”  
柳生皱皱眉，看了他一眼。他还是那副似笑非笑的样子，懒洋洋地靠着床头，察觉到他的视线，马上看了回去。  
柳生犹豫了一下：“抱歉，关于……”  
“嗯？”  
“……那件事，我想，听听你的看法。”柳生顿了顿，继续说完了。  
“什么事？”仁王问道。  
柳生看起来下了很大的决心，虽然表面上镇定自若，手指不自然地紧了紧。他重新看向仁王：“你知道的，关于我们的关系……我想，也许，你愿意，是否愿意，跟我一起生活。”他磕磕巴巴地说完了，强迫自己停下不时游移的眼神。仁王一直在看着他。  
他们从学生时代起就认识了，形影不离到众人皆知，也顺理成章地发展出了超越友谊的关系。但对于如何定义这段关系，他们似乎还像小学生那样，在起步阶段，原地踏步地，摸索着。  
“或者，隔壁的房客正好要搬走了。如果你想继续保持……我是说，私人空间的话，可以考虑一下。”他一直没回答，柳生只得硬着头皮说下去，“……我们可以拼车上班。也许。”  
——啊，糟糕透了，这简直毫无绅士的风度。  
柳生在心里唾弃自己。  
“我就是在想。”仁王这才慢条斯理开口了，“你什么时候会提这件事。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们哪一年开始来着，国中卒业那一年？到现在，也将近十年了吧。你可真沉得住气啊，不愧是绅士。”仁王终于抓住了机会，一口气说了下去，“如果换成男女关系，我们现在孩子都该上小学了吧。”  
“等等，仁王君？”  
“一直到现在才肯负责吗？真是狡猾的男人啊，柳生。”  
“不，仁王君，我以为……”  
“我还以为我们这辈子只能当炮友了呢。”  
“非常抱歉。”  
“算了……在不坦诚这件事上，你一直都是这样。”  
不过，也正是因为如此，这样的关系才意外地让人欲罢不能吧——就像在悬挂高空的钢索上舞蹈一般。  
“……”  
“你的衣柜够大吗？”仁王扫了一眼卧室里的四开门橡木衣柜。  
“啊？”被问到了意外的问题，柳生愣了一下。  
“我的衣服很多的啊，放得下么？”他拉开柜门看了看，“唔，还行。”  
柳生的衣服规规矩矩地挂了半边，还有大半地方空着。  
他回过头来，对柳生说：“下周末，来帮我搬家。记得开车来。”  
“这是……同意的意思吗？”  
“是啊。”想着，他又补了一句，“因为你的衣柜够大嘛。”说着，他自己忍不住笑了出来。  
真好啊。柳生想。  
楼上邻居的孩子在练钢琴，德彪西的《月光》，一个小节连续弹了一周，断断续续。  
他看着仁王，也跟着笑了起来。

吃过午饭已经是下午两点多的事情了，柳生送他出门去。  
门打开的时候，雨后的青空、浓郁的湛蓝色扑涌进来，他感到一阵眩晕。  
“啊，花开了。”  
忽然，他听见仁王君这样说。  
他顺着他的视线向远处望去。只见那街道的对岸，迎着早春的风，成片的樱花，已悄然绽放了。

（全文完）


End file.
